


Feel Good Drag

by ERR404gaem



Series: Blueprints for the Black Market [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lime, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERR404gaem/pseuds/ERR404gaem
Summary: Yelled at Hashpaw for more ideas. CloTi. “Feel Good Drag” by Anberlin. Limey. Boom.





	Feel Good Drag

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Feel Good Drag  
>  **Wordcount:** 1798  
>  **Rating:** T/PG-13  
>  **Warnings:** None? I think?

 

The sound of loud rock music echoed down the alley. Cloud heard it as soon as he neared the corner. They weren’t the only bar on the block, of course, but they were the only bar that didn’t play country. Thankfully theirs was the only residence; there was no such thing as “disturbing the peace” unless a fight broke out.

Fights at other bars required the police.

Fights at Seventh Heaven, if they  _ did _ break out, had Tifa to set everyone straight.

It was past closing time, though, he thought absently as he slowed, dismounted his bike, and pushed it into the awaiting garage. His “man cave” as Tifa put it. The car he was restoring to be used as their family vehicle sat waiting for him. His little weekend project was making progress. Given the time he spent on Fenrir, he felt confident that he’d have the car up and running soon.

He ran his fingers over a dent in the door he still needed to hammer out when he noticed a note taped to the hood. The ink wasn’t fresh, but the note hadn’t been there when he left Wednesday morning on deliveries.  _ Kids are with Barrett. City worker shindig tonight. Might still be cleaning when you see this. -Tifa _

That would explain the music. City worker parties tended to last forever, take over the whole bar, and produce a lot of mess.

That meant the public washroom was a disaster. Oh boy.

Shouldering his travel bag, Cloud closed the garage door and made his way into the back area of the bar.

“Tifa?” He called as he dropped his bag by the stairs.

“She’s upstairs, yo!”

Reno. So Tifa had enlisted help tonight. Everyone else must’ve been busy for her to call in the Turks.

Cloud poked his head into the public area to find all four Turks cleaning up. Tseung and Elena at the bar and kitchen, Rude wiping down tables with a mop and bucket close by, and Reno in the washrooms. Cloud silently praised whatever higher beings he could think of for sparing him this time. “You drew the short straw,” he said smugly.

Reno rolled his eyes and laughed. “Actually that was Elena, but since Tseung knocked her up I stepped in to keep her from puking.”

“Watch it, Reno.” Elena growled threateningly. She then nodded to Cloud. “The shindig tonight was a combination retirement and bachelor party. Tifa called me, which led to Tseung coming along to play bouncer, and at closing time we called Rude and dumbshit to come clean up.” The rest of Elena’s message went unsaid, but Cloud understood. As patrons themselves, the Turks knew how hard Tifa and Cloud both worked on Friday nights cleaning up to prepare for Saturday.

Cloud offered a small smile. “Thanks. We appreciate it.”

Behind him, Reno whooped triumphantly. “Done! All the puke, piss, and other nasty shit is mopped up and the can itself is so clean you could drink from it.” He stepped aside to show Cloud his handiwork. While Cloud wouldn’t drink from the commode no matter how thirsty he was, he was impressed.

“Took you long enough,” Elena called from the bar. She waved Cloud off. “Go on. We were waiting for him to finish with the washroom anyway.”

Cloud nodded. “Thanks, I mean it.” He awkwardly hugged Elena before jogging up the stairs.

Once he reached the top of the stairs, he heard the soft splashes of bathwater. Tifa was having her Friday night soak. And part of her Friday night soak was having him scrub her back. He desperately needed his Friday night shower.

He knocked on the bathroom door. “Tifa?”

“Welcome home, chocobo-head.” Oh, did she ever sound tired. Cloud opened the door and stepped inside to find Tifa reclined in their huge tub, submerged to her chin. She looked ready to fall asleep right there in the warm water. Cloud always thought she looked adorable when she was sleepy.

Tifa was also amused upon seeing him, but most assuredly  _ not _ because he looked adorable right now. “Good thing we did that bathroom renovation,” she laughed, and pointed at the shower. “You look like you rolled in a mud puddle.”

Cloud snorted as he shut the door and stripped. “You know it’s monsoon season in Costa del Sol, right?” He turned on the water and turned back to catch Tifa nod, her brow quirked in curiosity. “Once I left Costa and got out of the rain, I had to drive through the desert. Dust storms and a retail shipment caravan. If you think I look bad now, I looked a lot worse about three hours ago.” He reached in and tested the water. Perfect. He stepped into the shower and slid the door shut just enough to avoid getting water all over the floor.

Downstairs, he heard the radio shut off. “Good night Strifes!” Reno’s voice echoed up the stairs.

“Good night guys!” Tifa called. “Thanks for the help!”

The backdoor shut.

At last.

He heard Tifa sigh. He would’ve poked his head out of the shower, but he was in the middle of soaping up his hair. “You know you can always jump in here and take the shower chair,” he suggested softly.

“Are you done getting mud everywhere?” Her voice was gentle, teasing.

“Can’t see.” Cloud stepped into the spray to rinse the shampoo out. Once he was satisfied that he’d rinsed his hair completely, he glanced down at himself and the shower. “I’ve got a ways to go.”

Tifa’s laugh was musical. Cloud smiled and reached for his shower poof, squirted some of his shower gel onto it, and began to scrub viciously at his skin. His skin stung a little in places. Wipeouts happened sometimes. Tifa always insisted that he invest in some leathers to keep the abrasions to a minimum. But, as Tifa always said when Yuffie went on a tirade, “Cloud is Cloud,” and so he kept on without buying leathers.

“You’re bleeding.”

Cloud looked down. His left arm was bleeding freely. Oh, right. He’d wiped out driving out of Costa when the rain was so heavy he couldn’t see. He’d figured the rain would keep everything clean and it would be mostly healed by the time he got home. “Indeed I am.”

“Buy some leathers, Cloud.” Tifa knew how often he wiped out in adverse driving conditions. Tifa was long past scolding him. She only scolded him if she discovered one less Cure materia in his bag, which meant he’d broken something.

“I will tomorrow.”

“I’ll kiss it better when all the mud is gone.”

“Almost done. I can scrub your back in a minute.” He sat on the built-in seat ledge and scrubbed his lower legs, then got back under the spray. Detaching the showerhead from its cradle, he sprayed down the walls and floor until he was sure all the mud and blood was gone. He heard the tub begin to drain and pulled the shower chair out so he could scrub Tifa’s back.

She gasped as the spray hit her. “I always forget you like it steamy.” She adjusted the temperature so it was less likely to scald and she turned to eye him over. Her gaze lingered on his left arm and some ugly purple splotches on his hips, but she didn’t say anything. She gently prodded the bruises on his hips, then kissed the reddened skin around his scraped arm.

Cloud smiled warmly. “Feels better already.” He pulled her against him and guided them both under the spray. With far gentler passes than he used on himself, he brushed her hair out of the way and scrubbed her back. What stress remained in her body dissipated under his touch, and he eased her onto the shower chair, scooting around her to sit on the ledge.

“Do you need your back done?”

His silence told her.  _ No, I’m good. _ He turned around to show her that his back wasn’t scarred up any more than it already was, then detached the showerhead from the cradle again to rinse Tifa’s skin. He leaned over to press a soft kiss to her shoulder before shutting the water off. Grabbing their towels, Cloud draped one over Tifa and wrapped the other around his shoulders.

They dried off in companionable silence, exchanging playful, heated glances as they dressed for bed. “When will the kids be home?” Cloud asked, moving in close and capturing Tifa’s hand in his.

Tifa brought their hands to her lips, kissing his knuckles with no small amount of flirtatiousness. “Sunday afternoon.”

Cloud’s attempt at a comeback was cut off by a huge yawn. “We’ll have to postpone our usual Friday ritual.”

His suggestion was met with an agreeable nod and Tifa’s own sleepy yawn. “I think we’ll survive.” She poked him in the chest. “Brush your teeth before you come to bed.” She kissed his cheek and walked to their bedroom.

Cloud chuckled and did as he was told. Maybe he brushed for two minutes like he was supposed to, maybe he didn’t. He didn’t know. Fatigue was setting in and all he wanted was to flop into bed, pull Tifa close, maybe fool around a little, and go to sleep. He rinsed his toothbrush, wiped the toothpaste foam from his mouth, and went to their bedroom.

Tifa rolled away just in time for him to flop onto the mattress, but she couldn’t escape his arms as they snaked out to catch her around her waist. Her hands, on either side of his face, guided him up so she could kiss him. In spite of how tired they both were, the kiss quickly became heated. “Missed you,” he murmured against her mouth. The thin, worn fabric of her nightshirt may as well have not existed as he crawled over.

“Missed you too,” she lightly scraped her nails up his back. “Thought you were tired.”

He chuckled and nipped her ear. “Thought you were tired too.”

Her thigh between his legs brushed against him, testing. He groaned, both in need and protest. He really was too tired. Tifa giggled. “You’re playing with fire, Cloud.”

“I’ve been burned before.” He crept down to press kisses against her exposed collarbones and throat. Her breathy sighs were the perfect reward. His thumbs brushed her breasts, drawing a needy moan from her. “Pick up from here when we wake up?”

Tifa snorted. “You’re awful.” She kissed him anyway and rolled over so he could spoon against her back. His left arm draped over her waist, fingers toying with the waistband of her panties. “Good night, Cloud,” she said with no small amount of exasperation and a fair bit of amusement.

Cloud snickered and kissed her shoulder. “Love you, Tifa.”


End file.
